September 1st
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: In which unrequited love turns out to be requited. In honor of September 1st. Just a quick fic. Lily and James both miss the Hogwarts Express... *Fluffy*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything else... Err... Yes. That's all.

_**A/N **I was feeling very fluffy when I wrote this, so forgive me... And besides, my stories are getting to dark! I didn't noticed until it was too late-- *heh, heh* this is probably way to off for my own style, but at least I'm not all angst-y and cruel! Err... Just enjoy!_

_Written Because It's September 1st and in two days I get to so my long time crush... That and I'm feeling in a fluffy mood and am listening to 'Happy' music--literally, it's that Ashanti song 'Happy'. That and (don't ask why) the Little Mermaid song 'Kiss the Girl' I'm cracking up here.. It's off to St. Mungo's for Sierra Sitruc. _

_Summary: A very important day for Harry Potter's parents, in which many fluffy things happen. In which unrequited love turns out to be requited. In honor of September 1st. Just a quick fic. Lily and James both miss the Hogwarts Express..._

_**Oops!** I didn't send this through my beta-reader so beware of grammar mistakes! This came to me just now, so... I didn't want to miss the date!_

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

**_September 1st_**

_ ~ There are some days you forget and those you remember what happened down to which socks you wore... ~_

Lily Evans was going to go insane. It was 12:17 a.m. on September 1st and she should be asleep for another seven hours. Life was unfair in Lily's opinion, for one 'summer break' was invented simply to torture her by keeping her away from the one she so dearly cared about, namely James Potter. 

Lily wasn't sure she'd be able to live those seven hours without dying. She wanted to see James so badly, it just wasn't healthy. But when you love someone as much as Lily loved James, you can only nod your head in sympathy. Two months away from the one you love is complete and utter torture.

Okay, so maybe unrequited love wasn't the same as that person returning your love. Lily didn't rightly care if James liked her back or not. She just wanted to continue this obsession in peace. Well, actually she just really wanted to see James-- just his hand would be nice, or even his foot. Just a piece of him. It all sounded very nice. (To Lily)

Lily would admit to almost anyone (except for James himself and his friends) about her obsession with James. So many people knew, it was quite a miracle that James hadn't found out. Maybe James was just too oblivious to the whole entire thing to not notice Lily's staring, or her knowing things about him he had never told her or that she always blushed when he looked at her. 

Lily would also admit, it was the most pathetic thing ever, but she loved that boy more then anything. And he was as blind as a bat. 

They were good friends, not best-friends, but good friends. They often worked together for homework with their friends accompanying them. Sometimes they would sit together at lunch or dinner and talk about the Prefect meeting, since none of their friends shared this particular trait. 

Lily often wondered if James liked her as much as she liked him and if he did, how on _Earth_ hadn't he noticed how much she liked him yet!? But Lily never believed that, she only thought about it every once and a while. If he did like her back, then how hadn't _she_ noticed? Lily was positive she would have noticed _something_. She just had to of. 

And without a doubt, Lily would've noticed. She remembered practically everything James said to her, and every little touch. Every last _look_. Yes, she would have noticed. 

Lily glanced at her clock-- it was 12:43 a.m. now and she still didn't feel tired, she just couldn't get James out of her mind, and once she started thinking about James she just couldn't sleep! Needless to say, Lily was always very tired. 

Lily got out of bed to get a glass of milk, in hopes that she would finally rest, and as she sat down on her bed later drinking it, she wondered if maybe somewhere out there-- James was thinking about how much he wanted to see her as well in the morning. In the morning, when she could finally see his smile and his messy black hair... 

Lily was finally asleep.

~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~

James Potter was sure that he was on the brink of insanity, and if he was it wouldn't be the first time someone in his family had gone insane. Though, James was pretty sure this was the first time any one would go insane because they hadn't seen a _girl_ for two months. 

James had been staring at his clock since 10:00 p.m. when he'd gone to bed, and it was now 1:11 a.m. Didn't he just have all the luck with sleep? He had had a pretty restless summer when it came to sleep. He spent every night trying to get the red flaming hair, and shining green eyes out of his head... Nothing seemed to get that girl out of his head.

_ Lily Evans_, her name in itself was something that drove him mad. Damn, he didn't even know her middle name, but he loved her more then anything he'd ever loved before. James wasn't exactly happy with liking Lily.

For one, she didn't like him back. He knew he would have noticed if she had. He was just lucky she hadn't caught on to him loving her, all those times she'd caught him staring-- because it couldn't have been the other way around. She was just too hard to keep his eyes off of. 

James prided himself on knowing almost everything about her. He knew the ways she liked the wear her hair (up in a loose pony tail) he knew her favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner foods, (Sausage, Chicken, and Spaghetti) and he knew all of her good friends (Willetta Wilcox, Penny Lane, and Shelby Simpson). Okay, it might be very pitiful that James knew her this well, but only Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew knew these things, and he told them over and over again every night in their dorm when he couldn't sleep (listening or not).

James wondered how long it would take him to fall asleep, especially with all these thoughts of Lily never leaving him alone. He tried and tried to banish the thoughts, but what could you do when seeing a _spoon_ even made you think of her!? Earlier that day, James had been Lily thought free until he picked up a spoon to eat with and it reminded him of the time Lily had balanced a spoon on her nose longer then Sirius... It might have been silly and stupid to anyone else, but to Lily it was erotic and beautiful. 

He had it bad. 

It was only a matter of time before James saw her, and continued the routine of hiding his feelings for her as best he could with out making a complete blunder head of himself. He would have to keep the longing of seeing her from showing too much. It would look rather bad if someone saw him standing on his toes scanning the crowds at platform 9 and 3/4 and then passing out from the joy of finding Lily...

Yep, he'd better be discreet... Very discreet... And with that thought, James finally managed to get to sleep.

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

The first thing Lily had thought when she'd awoken had been _'It's September 1st and I get to see James! If I get truly lucky, the heavens might open up and make a miracle, James will ask me to marry him!'_ All right, so Lily lived in a dream land, but you got used to it when you were her. Her next thought had been '_What the heck am I going to wear!?_' 

It took her 20 minutes to pick out the perfect out fit for which she would make sure James saw her in, and then she would cover it up with the Hogwarts robes, which (Lily thought) made her look like a rag doll. Lily wasn't even hungry she was so stressed about meeting James again. 

She sat though breakfast while everyone ate, and claimed to not be hungry because of nerves. (Which was completely true). She couldn't hurry her parents enough to get to the car and drive to the station. They ate so _slow_! If she went crazy and was sent to St. Mungo's she would blame them. 

Lily couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat as they drove, and her parents (who she had accidentally admitted her crush to) just smiled and her mother commented, "I'm sure James looks exactly the same as he always has, no need to make a fuss." 

"No need to make a FUSS!? Mother this is James Potter we're talking about! My dream man! I have the right to make as much fuss as I want!" 

"Lily dear, aren't you getting a tad bit hysterical?"

"Of course not Mom." '_I'm just having a nervous breakdown!'_ She added to herself. "Can this car move any faster! Come on Dad! Speed!" 

"Unless you want to die and _never_ seen James again, I suggest we keep to the speed limit." Her father said, which kept Lily quiet. 

"Are you going to introduce us to this boy?" Mrs. Evans inquired, smiling in that motherly way that just overflowed with sick happiness and joy for her daughter's crush. 

"Heavens** NO** Mother!" Lily yelped. "You'd probably tell him my secret and I would just **DIE**!" Lily buried her face in her hands as her face burned up just _thinking_ about it.

"Just wondering, but if you marry him, I will get to meet him won't I?" Her mother asked, and Lily groaned in humiliation. 

Suddenly the car gave a joggle and after a few more joggles and her father pulled over and Lily's eyes went wide in fright that she might just miss the Hogwarts Express. Nothing in her wildest--well maybe in her wildest dreams, could have prepared her for this. 

5 minutes later her father announced that the car had died. "IS THE WORLD **_AGAINST_** ME!?" Lily cried out in pain, all summer- _ALL_ summer! She had looked forward to this day, and now... She was going to be late to school! It just wasn't fair! 

Then Lily did something terribly embarrassing, she burst into sobs and laid down in the back seat and just let it all out. _The nervous break down must be here_, she thought miserably. 

Mr. Evans began walking for help and Mrs. Evans tried to comfort Lily, but to no avail, that girl was a lost cause. 

-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*-

As bad (_good?_) luck would have it, the Potter family was having trouble getting to the station as well. They normally drove a Ministry Car there, but this time (for the first time ever) they had decided to try Mr. Potter's new invention. Mr. Potter was a very successful inventor, and had made loads of money off it, but this time--he had failed. 

"Well, honey whatever that is-- it is surely not taking us to King's Cross because we happen to still be standing in the **living room**!" Mrs. Potter shouted in a furious voice. "Our son is going to miss the train because of you! And he only has one more year to ride it and now, because of _you_! He only had _six_ times to ride it instead of the regular _seven!_ The Hogwarts Express is--it's **historical**! Its like-like 100 years old or something and you have to-- to _ERR_!" Mrs. Potter was at a loss for words she was so angry.

James was standing beside his mother looking just as furious as his mother--but for an entirely different reason. Now he wouldn't get to see Lily--until who knows when! Probably not until late tonight! Or--for all he knew it wouldn't be until tomorrow! Life_ **MUST**_be out to get him, he decided. 

"This was the first test..."

"Oh God! If I'd known that I wouldn't have agreed to this!" Mrs. Potter yelled at her husband. The invention Mr. Potter had invented was called a _port-key. _

"Calm down dear, I was almost positive it was going to work! It would have had us there in a matter of seconds! It's bound to be the most used transportation in the Wizarding World for centuries to come-" Mr. Potter started to explain, but Mrs. Potter wasn't listening. 

"Frank! Stop this nonsense--one more invention is probably going to get us blown up! We're lucky James is even alive--remember that incident with the 'Dung bomb' or whatever you called it! The house smelled for months! I couldn't bear the humiliation of having my own friends come over!" James decided now wasn't the time to tell his Mom that the Dung Bombs had made enough money to send James to Hogwarts and so that if Mr. Potter wanted he could retire right then and live comfortably until he was 205. 

James wondered if Lily even noticed he wasn't there-- after all, it was 11:15 now and the train was long gone. His parents sure could argue. They loved each other, but boy they could argue! 

"MOM! DAD! Take a break! We need to figure out how I'm supposed to get to school, since I've missed the train." James announced as calmly as he could, considering he was angry and upset about the situation, probably more then his parents were, but James was very good at hiding his emotions. 

"He's right Frank." Mrs. Potter said, taking a deep breath. "I'll go Owl Professor McGonagall-- what is it they do for students who miss the train?"

"They send *Another* train to pick you up... It's a very lonely ride." Mr. Potter did an anomalous thing, and turned bright red. "Not from personal experience or anything..." 

"I'm not going to comment." James muttered, and laid down on the sofa and proceeded to brood, about Lily of course. All summer he'd been living for this day, and thanks to his Dad's enigmatic stupidity and God's love of torturing young teenagers in love-- James was going to have to wait--hours and hours more to see her. The train ride took about... Six or Seven hours and he was going to spend it alone pining away for Lily. Two words can sum it up-- Not Pleasant.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

"Lily, I'm sure it will work out for the best." Mrs. Evans soothed as they took a taxi into the train station at about 8:00pm that evening. It was already dark out and Lily already had plans to mope, cry and sleep the whole way to Hogwarts. This was turning out to be one of the worst days of her life.

She's spent the afternoon listening to Petunia whine about Lily still being there and her Mother trying to cheer her up and her father grumbling about getting a new car.

"This sucks." Was all Lily had been saying the entire day. 

"Lily, be optimistic! You are always the optimistic one, why don't you try and look at this as a new experience! You get to have the entire train to yourself--." Mr. Evans started to say, but his wife interrupted.

"Maybe Willetta or Shelby or another of your friends has missed the train too and you can talk with them! You can have your own little 'We-Missed-The-Train-Party'." Lily just covered her face and tried not to scream,

"This sucks." She repeated, and with held more tears that threatened to escape. 

"Lily! Watch the language!" Mrs. Evans snapped for the 20th time that day. 

The only answer Mrs. Evans got was a muffled 'This sucks'. 

~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~

James and his parents finally arrived at the station, the train left at 8:15 and they were early by 15 minutes. _Lucky me_, James thought sarcastically. 

James' day had consisted of his parents arguing over why the train was so late, ("Because it needed repairs") his father would say and his mother would reply ("Why don't you go fix it!?") 

"Now James, don't be discouraged, just because you missed the train, the feast, seeing all your friends--." Mr. Potter was suddenly quieted by Mrs. Potter elbowing him in the gut. 

"James, I hope the train ride isn't too terrible. Here's some cookies to eat on the way there if you get hungry, but I suggest you sleep through most of it since you won't be arriving there until 2 or 3 in the morning." Mrs. Potter said as she gave her son a hug. "Be good, I don't want any more Owls saying you've been playing pranks again, your 16 and you shouldn't be acting like that anymore."

"_Yes_ Mom." James muttered, crossing his fingers behind his back. 

"Listen to your Mother." Mr. Potter said with a wink as he too hugged his son. 

"Yeah, yeah." James grumbled. It was at that moment, James turned away from his parents, pulling his trunk behind him that he saw her.

There she was, standing across the Platform, hugging her parents and looking beautiful as always. Even more so then she had been 2 months ago. Her red hair had gotten longer, and was down for once and looked like waves of red silk. It **must** be his lucky day! 

James gulped, and tried to look away, but his eyes wouldn't let him. He just stood there captivated. He couldn't even move forward. 

Lily stepped away from her parents and started dragging her trunk towards the train when she caught sight of James staring at her. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Lily's day had taken a drastic change, from horrible to the best day of her life! 

There was James Potter, messy black hair, glasses and all. He was standing there, just simply staring at Lily. She'll admit her heart started pounding so hard she was sure it sounded like a parade. Lily stopped dragging her trunk and just stared back into his blue eyed gaze. 

Neither teenager could break the moment, they couldn't stop staring. Blue and Green burning into each other with looks of the same passion. It was intoxicating. 

They didn't notice the funny looks their parents exchanged and how both couples just smiled knowingly and left quietly. Not daring to interrupt the moment.

Lily couldn't believe how handsome James had gotten over the summer. He'd grown an inch or two and his shoulders had broadened and he looked less lanky then before. Lily felt her mouth water at the sight of him. This was _Heaven_, in it's earthly form.

The magical moment ended when the train whistle blew and Lily and James noticed they'd better get on the train before they miss it again--even if it would have been worth it. 

The two, boarded the train silently both embarrassed to have been caught staring for so long. They didn't need to speak as they silently picked a compartment and sat down, and it was James who finally broke the silence as they sat side by side in the compartment. 

"So, you missed the train too?" He had the goofiest smile on his face that Lily found oh so adorable. 

Lily's cheeks turned pink and she answered, "Yes, our car broke down. Unlucky accident I guess." But really she was thinking: _Thank you God! I **love** you! This is the best day ever! A whole train ride with just James Potter and me! _

"My dad has been working on this new way to travel, and he was going to see if it worked to day--well it didn't." James said, grinning lopsidedly. Then James' eyes grew very serious. "Lily, do you believe in fate?" 

Lily was taken by surprise, but answered truthfully. "Yes, do you?"

"Uh huh, and I think it's fate that made us both miss the train... I don't know about you, but--" James paused and took a deep breath, preparing to say something he'd been wanting to get out of his system for ages. "But, I've been looking forward to seeing you all summer." James let out a deep breath, and looked away from Lily's eyes.

She didn't speak for a moment, and just processed what he'd just told her. "Really?" James nodded, looking back her, those blue eyes making Lily shiver with delight. "Well, I've been looking forward to seeing you all summer as well--I missed you more then anyone else."

"Same here." James said and then bravely added, "I've also been looking forward to doing this all summer too." Before Lily could even comprehend what was going on and the fact that her dreams were about come true-- James Potter pressed his lips on hers and her eyes closed and fireworks went off inside her mind. Her entire being was full of this wonderful feeling she just couldn't get rid of--and she didn't_ want_ to. 

She'd never been kissed like that--no kiss had the right to feel this good. 

James pulled away and looked at her, pleased that she'd kissed him back. Lily was still feeling elated and high on life and felt she could do anything and face anything when she said the words that she'd never told anyone else before "I love you." She said it quietly, but James heard it._ Please don't let me mess this up,_ Lily thought desperately. 

"I... I love you too." James said softly and went in for another kiss, that was the start of many kisses. 

_ ~Live for the Moment, and remember that everything has a reason...~_

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

_ ** A/N** Boy do I feel cheesy. Hmm... Very fluffy and it took me quite a while to write! I feel SICKENED by my fluffiness and you'd better not complain! Though I'm proud that I finally wrote something happy! Be happy, this is probably the last new thing I write for a while besides the little sequel I'm doing with FWTE, School starts on September 3rd for me and I'm going to have to study or else no permit for Sierra... And I want to DRIVE! Okay, I'll probably end up breaking something, but oh well! _

_If you read this, please review! I love feed back! And I spent quite a while on this and everything... Please!? :-) Have a heart! Type a **review!** Even if all it says is 'Good Job' PLEASE!?_

**_*~Sierra~*_**


End file.
